Negue
by Gi Potter
Summary: Quando Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai ate Maomé. Será que ate Draco Malfoy pensa desse jeito? Ô.o(song/slash)


NEGUE 

- Weasley! Preciso falar com você. É urgente! 

Não, assim não estava bem, pensou. Se tivesse que falar com ele teria que ser de uma forma mais carinhosa. Talvez assim ele voltaria, e os dois poderiam se acertar de alguma forma, mesmo que isso parecesse impossível. 

Talvez... 

- Roniquinho... você sabe que eu estou saudades ? Por que você não fala mais comigo? 

Não! Nunca! Assim era muito meloso! 

Ele nunca conseguiria chegar perto de Ron outra vez. 

Negue  
Negue, mas o seu corpo chama  
Sei que vão deixar saudades  
Mordidas e hematomas na cama. 

Porque tinha que ser assim? Ele gostava tanto dele e o ruivo o que fazia era ignorá-lo e fingir que o odiava.

Mas sabia que esse ódio não tinha fundos de verdade quando se lembrava das noites, dos dias, das tardes( não existe outros períodos alem do dia da tarde e da noite, não?) que passaram juntos,amando-se como os animais quando estavam um perto do outro.  
  


Veja só o mundo  
Tudo passa embaixo da sua janela  
E você não dá uma chance pra vida

Por que tudo tinha que terminar daquele jeito? Nunca mais teriam uma escapadinha até as masmorras? Nunca mais sentiriam pele contra pele? Nunca mais aquele fogo que subia por baixo de seu ventre quando Ron o tocava?

Oh, mundo cruel! Ele precisava daquele ruivo tanto quanto precisava do ar para respirar! 

Eu sei que foi tão curto  
O tempo que passamos juntos  
Mas foi importante pra mim  
Não há razão pra tudo ter um fim

No início era só um joguinho. Começaram à tapas e pontapés, depois foram descobrindo rapidamente que os socos podiam ser transformados prazerosamente em caricias, beijos e mordidas.

Sabia que por mais que ele negasse que era mentira quando afirmava estar apaixonado por aquela sangue-ruim. Ela não estava à altura dele. Certamente não saberia satisfazer o corpo de Ron como ele fazia.

E estava ciente de que Ron não encobria nenhum caso com aquele podre do Potter. Era impossível, ele estava com a irmã dele. Como se chamava? Gisa, Guida, Gina? Não importava o nome, só sabia que de alguma forma ou outra o seu Ron voltaria e talvez a sua cunhada pudesse até ajudar.

Por mais que eu não entenda  
Foram litros de lágrimas por você  
Não vai ser fácil assim  
Quando seu corpo grita por mim  
  


Então se decidiu. Depois da aula de Poções o chamaria para terem uma conversa seria e definitiva na qual Ron voltaria para ele.

O sinal bateu e o nervosismo crescia dentro dele assim como o calor produzido pelos ocasionais olhares que seu Roniquinho teimava em desviar. 

Cubos de gelo não vão me salvar  
Do calor que eu sinto  
Quando estou com você  
Ardendo em chamas  
Vendo tudo queimando ao redor

- Ronald?! – chamou-o apreensivo. Tinha um povo olhando para os dois agora. 

O ruivo se virou lentamente assim como os dois retardados mentais que tinha como amigos. 

- O que você quer Malfoy?! – começou a falar rangendo os dentes. Oh! Como adorava aquele ranger de dentes, mas nada superava aos gemidos que o ruivo largava quando... 

- E então Malfoy? – perguntou Potter lançando olhares assassinos. 

- Eu queria falar com o Roniq...Weasley a sós por um instante! – disse imutável na soberba que o seu rosto expressava. Se o Ronald não entendia que tinha que estar com ele pelo método fácil entenderia a força! 

- Está bem! – respondeu o ruivo. 

- Mas... – tentou a C.D.F cabelo de bombril que ousava se autodenominar a namorada do seu homem. 

- Está bem Hermione, eu acho vocês depois. – os dois babacas deram as costas e pouco depois viravam a esquina do corredor para se perderem de seus olhares. Ron veio até ele o agarrou fortemente pelo braço e o arrastou até uma sala vazia – O que você está tentando, em Draco? Eu já disse que não quero nada mais com você! Quer me deixa em paz! – começou alterando a voz. Os dois se encaravam como animais raivosos. 

- Negue que você já não sente tesão por mim? – perguntou o loiro arrastando as palavras enquanto desfrutava do punho firme de Rony que quase rasgava a carne do seu braço pela ira do momento. Rony deu um sorriso malicioso que foi respondido da mesma maneira por Draco – Hoje à noite, nessa mesma sala. Vou te esperar aqui, não se atrase! 

Draco se soltou do apertado punho do outro e não esperou que ele lhe respondesse. Simplesmente se retirou da sala sorrindo internamente agora que o seu objetivo estava cumprido. 

Pelo menos por esta noite o ruivo voltaria para seus braços, das outras noites ele cuidaria depois. 

Oh! Negue, negue, negue...


End file.
